Five time Sam wasn't offworld
by obsessed-psyco
Summary: Five times Sam wasn't offworld and the rest of the team wished she was there. Written for sg1 five things at LJ. Feedback is love!


Five time Jack, Daniel and Teal'c went off-world without Sam and wished she was there.

1. Sam had never taken her own birthday off throughout her entire career. Cassie's birthday, however, was an entirely different matter. She was like a second mother to Cassie and felt it was her duty to take the day off and spend it with the young girl and Janet. They would go to Spa's and have fancy dinners and generally have a girls day out.

This did, however, mean that Daniel, Jack and Teal'c had to go on missions on their own. This didn't happen often but ocassionally it did. And when it did it was usually to back up another team. Which also meant the more people, the better. And when Sam wasn't there they were one teammate short. And everyone felt it. They all wished she was there. It was only for one day but it still made all the difference.

2. During an off-world mission there was an unforseen complication and, long story short, Sam got hurt. She was hurt so much so that Janet waited a month before clearing her for active duty again, meaning SG-1 was one short.

Due to the fact that it was a long period of time and some of the missions desperately needed 4 members, Hammond assigned another scientist to the team.

But no-one understood the team as much as Sam did. Her replacement was wary of Teal'c, would frequently tell Daniel to shut up about the 'stupud ruins', and as for Jack, Sam's replacement was never amused by his off hand jokes and unproffessional manner.

All in all, by the time she was cleared, the team was more than happy to welcome her back and kick the other scientist out of the team without hesitation or so much as a 'Thanks for standing in!'

3. Sam decided to take a few weeks off after her father's death. It made sense. But once again it meant SG-1 was a teammate down.

It wouldn't have been so bad if it hadn't been for the fact they were all such good friends. The three men spent most of the time off-world wishing that she was there. They were worried about her.

Teal'c wanted to make sure that no-one was pestering her about it and that they were leaving her alone when she wanted.

Daniel really wished he could go and talk to her to make sure she was coping well enough and had enough people to talk to when needed.

Jack's thoughts were simpler. He wanted to make sure she had the essentials like bread and milk and cookies and chocolate. He also wanted to take her some DVD's so she could relax and laugh or cry depending on what she felt like at the time.

They have never been so distracted on a mission and, apparently, it showed as Hammond brought them home only a couploe of days in.

4. The DHD broke. There was nothing more to it. Well, Jack may have kicked it but that couldn't damage it, right?

Sam happened to be on an assignment in Washington and hadn't been able to make the mission but, since it was a standard recon mission, the rest of the team figured they may as well make themselves useful.

What Hammond did was send Felger through to help them out. He had worked on fixing off-world 'gates before so it stood to reason that he could do it again without Sam's help.

Turns out, that's not the case.

SG-1 was stranded for four days before Sam was back and could come out to help them. And since Felger was with them, it seemed like the longest four days ever.

5. Who would have thought that the one time Sam had something more important to do on the base, the planet SG-1 were sent to happened to be controlled by women. Men were not to be trusted and if a man couldn't be accounted for, which apparently meant owned by a woman, he was put in jail.

It took a while for General Hammond to send backup and, luckily, Sam was amongst the team sent.

SG-1 had never been so glad to see her in their lives and, when Sam told everyone that she owned the 3 men and hence got them released from their, very small, prison, they had never been more grateful.

They would never take having a woman on the team for granted again!


End file.
